(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding cot-chair and, more particularly, relates to a folding cot-chair having a reversible back rest and a pivotal sun shade capable, of being folded into a compact bundle.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,551 discloses a cot having side rails and end rails hinged at their respective centres to permit folding of the cot into a bundle. The folding end rails, each comprising two co-axial sections hinged together at their adjacent ends and having means connecting the opposite ends of the end rails to side rails for multiple movement about three different axes for collapse of the cot, render the cot structure difficult to fold, or unfold, while making the assemblage bulky when collapsed.
Canadian Patent No. 1,230,706 relates to a folding cot-chair which can be readily configured as a cot, a chair or a chaise lounge and which can be easily disassembled and formed into a compact bundle for portability and storage, the description of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to an improved cot-chair having a novel back-rest pivotal connection and sun shade pivotal connection which permit facile adjustment into a plurality of positions.